diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Romy/Dissertation
'(Fast) vergessene Gegenstände der Weissagung' In diesem Werk habe ich fünf arkanmagische Artefakte zusammengestellt, die ich vorhergehend persönlich gesichtet und analysiert habe. Die meisten dieser Artefakte sind über die Jahre vergessen worden, von manchen gibt es nur noch sehr wenige Exemplare. Die Anleitungen zur Verzauberung stehen für folgende Werke zur Verfügung: Mystische Laterne, Buch des Gelehrten, Wälzer von Gestern. Der Zauber "Auge von Kilrogg" wurde durch "Arkanes Auge" ersetzt. Auf eine Erstellung der Verzauberung für Spiegel des Mentalen Könnens wurde aufgrund der erhöhten Gefahr sowie aufgrund meiner eigenen Spiegelverzauberung abgesehen. Auf eine Erstellung von Dunkler Rubin wurde aufgrund der fehlenden Notwendigkeit der Kontrolle eines Magiers durch einen Diener der Feuerlande abgesehen. Beschreibung und Analyseergebnisse '1. Mystische Laterne' thumb|leftBeschreibung: Diese kleine, aus mattem Messing gefertigte Laterne scheint nicht zu funktionieren - sie wirft kein Licht und hat keine Vorrichtung, um eine Kerze oder einen Docht einzusetzen. Magier haben diese Laternen oft auf ihren Tischen stehen und manche geben sie an vielversprechende Auszubildende weiter. Zauber: Diese Laterne funktioniert, und das ganz gut, aber sie bietet keine normale Beleuchtung. Wenn die Fensterläden geöffnet sind, bietet sie ein mystisches Licht, das Magie und magische Inschriften zum Leuchten bringt. Jeder im nahen Umkreis der Laterne kann die magischen Inschriften in ihrem Licht lesen und ebenfalls magische Gegenstände studieren, als hätte der Benutzer "Magie entdecken" gewirkt. Analyse: Schwache Weissagung: Magie entdecken, Magie lesen. '2. Buch des Gelehrten' thumb|left Beschreibung: Dieses kleine, aber schwere Buch hat eine dicke Lederschrift und robuste Eisenspangen. Es kann als Reisezauberbuch oder Tagebuch benutzt werden und beinhaltet zweihundert Seiten kostbaren weißen Papiers. Zauber: Das Buch kann als Zauberbuch benutzt werden. Wenn der Benutzer das Buch und die Eisenspangen schließt, spricht er ein Kommandowort, das auf der Innenseite des Buchdeckels eingetragen wurde. Nur derjenige, der den schwierigsten Zauber im Buch beherrscht, kann die Spangen wieder öffnen. Dies ist besonders sinnvoll, um zu vermeiden, dass neugierige Auszubildende aus der Lektüre des Meisters Notizen machen oder Zauber studieren, die über ihren Fähigkeiten liegen. Analyse: Schwache Weissagung: Arkanes Schloss, Arkane Markierung '3. Wälzer von gestern' thumb|left Beschreibung: Die meisten Archivisten bevorzugten, ihre Geschichten simplerweise aufzuschreiben, aber einige Magier in Dalaran fühlten die Notwendigkeit, ihre Erlebnisse zu bezeugen, damit man ihnen Glauben schenken kann. Sie kreierten den Wälzer von gestern, um ihr Wissen hineinfließen zu lassen. Es gibt nur noch wenige Bücher, die vor dem Krieg gegen die Geißel entstanden, aber es gibt Gerüchte darüber, dass einige in den Ruinen von Dalaran existierten. Eines erzählt sogar Einzelheiten der Ankunft der Geißel. Zauber: Wenn der Benutzer ein Kommandowort spricht (gemeinhin auf dem Buchdeckel niedergeschrieben, was jedoch nicht sein muss), öffnet sich das Buch und Wörter erscheinen. Wenn der Benutzer sich hinsetzt und konzentriert, kann er durch die Gedanken der Person wandern, die das Werk geschrieben hat und dort enthaltenen Ereignisse beobachten, als sehe er sie durch den Blickwinkel des Schreibers. Wenn die Person gestört/unterbrochen wird oder ihre Konzentration stoppt, kehrt sein Bewusstsein in seinen Körper zurück. Die Person muss sitzen, um dies durchzuführen und ihre Konzentration beibehalten. Das Buch kann nur einmal am Tag benutzt werden. Analyse: Starke Weissagung: Arkane Rune, Klare Vision, Auge von Kilrogg '4. Spiegel des mentalen Könnens' thumb|left Beschreibung: Es gibt Gerüchte darüber, dass einer dieser Spiegel während Medivhs Abstiegs in Verdammnis und Wahnsinn in seinen Studienräumen hing, Solch eine Warnung hält ehrgeizigere Arkanisten nicht davon ab den Versuch zu wagen, solch einen Spiegel selbst zu kreieren. Der Spiegel ähnelt normal aussehendem Glas und ist etwa 1,5*0,6 m groß. Zauber: Wenn der Benutzer das passende Kommandowort kennt, kann er verschiedene Zauber benutzen. Er kann die Gedanken (selbst die in einer anderen Sprache) beliebiger Personen lesen, die sich im Spiegel spiegeln, solange sich der Benutzer in einem Umkreis von ca. 7,5 Metern um den Spiegel befindet. Es können andere Orte gesehen werden, als nutzte man "Klare Vision", aber die Sicht kann auf andere Ebenen erweitert werden, sofern sie dem Benutzer bekannt sind. Nachdem man einen Ort auf diese Weise betrachtet hat, kann der Benutzer durch den Spiegel treten um zu dem Ort zu gelangen. Andere können ihm folgen. Ein unsichtbares Portal erinnert daran, wo der Benutzer hindurchgeschritten ist und verbleibt dort, bis er zurückkehrt, 24 Stunden abgelaufen sind oder der Benutzer es mittels eines Kommandowortes schließt. Das Portal zu schließen hält den Benutzer an dem Ort, an dem er sich befindet. Einmal pro Woche kann der Spiegel eine kurze Frage beantworten, die ein Wesen betrifft, dessen Abbild auf der Spiegeloberfläche zu sehen ist (die Antworten sind vergleichbar mit "Legendenkunde"). Analyse: Starke Transmutation (damals Beschwörung), Weissagung:'' Klare Vision, Gedanken wahrnehmen, Portal, Legendenkunde'' '5. Dunkler Rubin' thumb|leftBeschreibung: Dieser tiefrote Rubin ist auf einer Goldkette befestigt und wird um den Hals getragen. Dunkeleisenzwerge, vor allem diejenigen, die Führungspositionen innehaben, trugen diesen Schmuck oft. Der dunkle Rubin fügt dem Träger die Kraft der Kreatur hinzu, an die der Rubin gebunden ist, gewährt Schutz gegen Feuer und erlaubt Ragnaros' feurigen Dienern, ein Auge auf den Träger zu haben. Zauber: Der Dunkle Rubin erlaubt einen Bonus auf das Charisma des Trägers und einen sehr hohen Widerstand gegen Feuer. Dieser Gegenstand ist ebenfalls an einen einzelnen Feuerelementar oder anderen Diener von Ragnaros gebunden. Diese Kreatur kann "Klare Vision" nutzen und durch den Rubin blicken, wenn sie es möchte sowie einmal am Tag "Person halten" auf den Träger zaubern, was keinen Widerstand vonseiten des Trägers erlaubt. Der Feuerelementar kann sich einmal pro Woche zum Rubin teleportieren. Wenn der Feuerelementar, an den der Rubin gebunden ist stirbt, verliert der Dunkle Rubin all seine Kräfte und zerfällt zu Asche. Der Erschaffer des Gegenstandes bindet den Dunklen Rubin während der Erstellung an eine bestimmte Kreatur. Diese Wahl kann im Nachhinein nicht verändert werden. Analyse: Starke Beschwörung, Weissagung, Bannung und Transmutation: Klare Vision, eagle's splendor, Person halten, Energie widerstehen, Wahrsagung ---- Erstellt von: Rosemarie Adelheid de Vermilion, Magierin und Ratsmitglied der Akademie für arkane Künste und Wissenschaften Danksagungen: '''Mein Dank gilt (alphabetisch): Erzmagierin Zary Adele Herzstich für theoretische Werke, F.G.S. für "Die Kunst des Weissagens", Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz für seine Lehre, den Mitarbeitern der Verwaltung für praktische Werke. ______________________________ '''Ooc: Quellen: World Of Warcraft Roleplaying Game - More Magic and Mayhem, Lands of Conflict sowie Alliance Player's Guide